Depression
by Cenobia100
Summary: Lemmy is isolated from the Koopalings when Roy attacks him. Now alone, with his slowly maddening thoughts, he can only think of one way out, but can his younger brother, Iggy, save the Koopaling from his death, or will Lemmy pay the ultimate price? Rated T for Suicide Attempt.


**Author's Note**

**This story is a one-shot, and is very dark in the sense of the plot. Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa are the main two characters, the summary shall be below. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and feel free to leave a review. I love all feedback of any kind. Thanks and here is the summary once again:**

**Summary: Lemmy Koopa, the worthless one. As Roy bursts his ball and leaves Lemmy alone, after a failed attempt at kidnapping Peach, Lemmy is left with nothing, and his only friend, Iggy, was also taken. Now alone, he believes he is not good enough for life. Can he be saved? Or will he do something he will regret forever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings or Super Mario, because if I did, oh there would be some changes. **

**Let us begin!**

* * *

**Depression**

The Koopa Castle glowed brightly from the boiling hot pools of magma that burned beneath the stone foundations of the rocky fortress that housed the Royal Koopa Family. There was King Bowser, Bowser Junior, one of two possible heirs. And then there were the seven Koopalings. Ludwig Von Koopa was the oldest, and was the other possible heir to the Koopa throne. Then there was the youngest Koopaling, Larry Koopa, a shy Koopaling with a blue Mohawk. He was a sporty Koopaling, and was rather sneaky at times.

Then there were the two powerhouses, Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr, named after Morton Senior, Bowser's father. Roy Koopa was the strongest of the group, and could make anybody do anything, while Morton was a fountain of knowledge, memorizing every last detail of a book and being able to recount it in horrible detail. He also was a completely different colour to most Koopas, having brown skin and a grey shell.

Then there was Wendy, the only girl, the princess, and whiny brat of Dark Land. She always demanded, and she always got, being Daddy's little girl. She always wore a pink ribbon on her head, and she wore bangles which shot out fiery rings. Iggy Koopa was the middle child, being one of the smartest, and craziest when it came to inventing, he would create the most wacky machines for use against Mario and Luigi, but he always ended up failing due to some miscalculation.

The last Koopaling was Lemmy, and he was the second oldest, but he was also the smallest, and because of this, he was not the strongest either. Lemmy easily was injured and because of his weak stature he was recently put first in battles with Mario, a huge insult to the second oldest. And then there was his bouncy ball. Lemmy had balancing issues and a foot mutation which caused him to not walk properly, and then he somehow began to balance on a bouncy ball, so it became his aid for walking. Sadly, without his ball, he practically could not walk, which Roy abused to no end.

Lemmy did not know any spells, he did not have any special powers, he wasn't the oldest or the youngest, he wasn't strong and powerful, or amazingly clever, he wasn't the only one of his kind. He was, in his own eyes, useless, and he was reminded of that every day when he woke up and had to use his bouncy ball. He was reminded if it when he failed first against Mario, reminded that no matter what, he would never be of any use to the family, and would forever be the laughing stock of the entire Koopa race.

And Lemmy did not know how to deal with such pressures, such problems, such emotions swirling inside of him, and when anybody has problems with their emotions, they can be capable of terrible things. Such as murder, emotional breakdowns, madness, and suicide. And as Lemmy slowly cracked from the inside, his brothers and sister, except or Iggy, were driving him more and more to the extremes. This is the story of Lemmy's eventual breakdown, and his brother being there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

"How'd we lose against Mario this time!" Roy Koopa shouted from the back of the group of Koopas trudging towards their home in Dark Land.

"It's all Lemmy's fault!" Wendy cried out. "If we hadn't put him first in the line-up we could have stopped Mario in his tracks!" The pink shelled girl stormed off ahead, trying to get back first so she could complain to their father.

"Yeah Lemmy! Why'd you let Mario through!" Roy shouted at the smallest Koopaling, who was standing beside his twin, Iggy, in the middle of the group. His rainbow Mohawk seemed to droop after hearing this insult. "YOOHOOO LEMMY! Why'd you let MARIO THROUGH!?"

Lemmy could hear them, but his own confusion was beginning to take over his thoughts. He felt sick, broken, alone in the world, useless to the people that had him, shunned by everyone else. He didn't fit in anywhere. His eyes closed as he tried to compose himself, when somebody else began to join the taunts.

"Lemmy, why are you even fighting, you obviously can't fight to save your life, it's **useless** trying," Ludwig muttered, looking ahead, not bothering to check on Lemmy's feelings. "Why Dad lets you come along, I will never know."

Lemmy could feel his mind beginning to grow unstable, and his deep breath technique was not working. He tried to count from one to ten in his head, but another voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts once again.

"Lemmy, you cannot fight, you cannot use spells like Ludwig's thunder spell because only Ludwig can use thunder and teleport, and you can't ground pound like me and Roy, or use strength, or use burning rings like Wendy, or inventions like Iggy, and you only roll around on a bouncy ball that has the worst pattern ever, I mean, yellow with blue stars, completely ugly, just li-"

"Shut it Morton!" Iggy growled, his glasses sliding forwards on his face, ready to attack the loud mouth. "Can't you see Lemmy isn't in the mood!?"

Lemmy smiled for a moment as Iggy stood up for him. At least one brother would help out. Larry would stay away from these fights, too shy to voice an opinion, and if it was the wrong one, Roy would be having words with him. Iggy was fine because Roy had already tried beating him up, and he was unable to sway Iggy's opinion. But Lemmy knew that what they all said was true. Gone were the days when he would be the sixth Koopaling to be battled.

Now he was nothing, a nobody, and he felt even more isolated than before. Suddenly, he felt himself falling to the ground in shock. He hit the volcanic rocks and lay there in silent pain. "Lemmy!"

He heard Iggy scream and looked up to see Roy standing there, Lemmy's bouncy circus ball in his hands, Iggy thrown over his shoulder. "Try and save yourself now, no Iggy, no ball, don't bother coming back!" Roy snarled, dragging Iggy away who was kicking and scratching to get the older Koopaling off of him. Roy punctured Lemmy's bouncy ball and threw it at his face, Lemmy unable to move, or even speak.

Roy had been mean before, but he had never done anything so serious. Lemmy looked around and realized he was alone, unable to speak, move or even cry out. He was left alone with his thoughts, his twisted and broken thoughts. He was not worth this world, was not useful to anybody. He had been pushed around, mocked, hurt and beaten all of his life, by his own family, and everybody else. His father did not know what was going on, but it was obvious his father thought him worthless too.

All Lemmy wanted to do was break down and cry, but he didn't have any emotion, except depression. He knew that when he became depressed, he became dangerous, to those around him, and to himself. He could not feel happiness, anger, remorse, sadness, grief, upset, compassion or anything else. Just depression, a never ending spiral that sent you deeper and deeper into the depths of madness and isolation.

It was then that he noticed the sharp, jagged and pointed rock next to him. He looked at it with a glint of madness in his eyes, his own life being a waste, his body being useless to him now. There was no hope left inside of the old Koopaling, and he picked up the rock with his claws, the growing madness consuming him, and then he brought it down onto his leg, creating a deep cut, blood slowly beginning to fall from his cut.

The feeling of the blood dripping from his leg felt relaxing, calming almost. He had never felt so close to tranquillity. To a peaceful state of mind. In the back of his thoughts, he knew what he did was wrong, what he did was horrible, sickening, but he couldn't go on in a world that had caused him so much pain. It was ironic how he caused pain to himself, more and more as he drove the jagged rock into his other leg, crimson blood staining the rock.

The feeling of peace was coming closer and closer. He could feel more blood dripping from the cuts in his legs, and he felt free, free from the restraints of life, free from the hatred his brothers, his sister, his world had caused him. He brought the rock to his arm and slowly cut a small cut in the top of his arm, away from any major arteries. He did have some control. He was feeling light-headed, the blood still flowing, the pain almost over. He could see the light, the sea of tranquillity, the calm land of peace, he would soon be in a better place.

He did the same to his other arm, blood flowing from everywhere on his body, but no pain could be felt. Lemmy felt only depression, peace, happiness, freedom, and he could see a white light on the edge of his vision. Lemmy desperately wanted to join the light, to enter it and be taken to a better place, and all he had to do was cut his neck with the rock, now completely covered in red blood.

Tears fell from his eyes, tears of no emotion. They were just there as he lowered the rock to his neck, the feeling of leaving this hell behind, slowly causing him to speed up. The rock was touching his neck, he only needed to drag it across, and then he felt something grab the rock away from him, the light vanishing, being replaced by a horrible darkness, swallowing him, taking him away, leaving him in the cold darkness of his mind. And then everything went black, his emotions, his feelings, everything fading away into nothingness.

* * *

Lemmy could hear voices, voices that he recognised, a familiar ring to them. He could hear worry, he could sense fear. It was as if his senses were heightened, and he could tell what was going on. Suddenly it all vanished and he couldn't feel a thing, no emotion, no feelings, not even his own body. The voices sounded scared, horrified, and then it all went away, replaced by his familiar senses. A number of people were talking, there was shouting, somebody was screaming in pain. Yet another emotion that he could not feel, but as he regained his senses, he regained his feelings. He felt pain, he felt cold and burning hot pain running down his arms and legs. He could feel somebody holding his claw.

The voices began to vanish, one by one they left, but there were two that stayed in the same place. Two that never left him in the darkness of limbo. And then the voices began to get louder. One of the voices grew faint, but the other was becoming as clear as day. He could not make out the tone, but it didn't matter. Lemmy Koopa opened his eyes to take in the scene about him. A torch hung above him as he looked around at where he was.

There were rows of beds, none of them in use, the sound of beeping alerting him to something at his side, his eyes turning to see a heart monitor. He realized, with a jolt, that he was in a hospital wing, possibly the Royal Family's private wing. How had he gotten there? What had happened? Where was the light, that peaceful, tranquil, bright light? Lemmy was then made aware of a form next to him on a chair. He saw Iggy Koopa asleep, holding Lemmy's claw even while he was asleep. A sign of loyalty.

"I-Iggy," He muttered, too quietly for anybody to hear him. "I-I'm sorry."

The sound of footsteps alerted him to somebody else's arrival. Lemmy saw his father walk into the hospital wing, red hair overgrown, green shell a flaky colour, entire body in need of a bathe. King Bowser Koopa had been watching him from the beginning, and so had his brother.

And then he heard his father gasp. Lemmy looked at his father, his father having noticed his awakening. "Lemmy, you-you're awake!" Bowser cried out in shock.

His voice was loud enough to wake the middle Koopaling who had been holding onto his claw since the beginning, and the Iggy looked up, his spectacles sliding down his face, but then he saw Lemmy awake. "LEMMY!"

Lemmy felt his brother hug him with a joy, a relief, something that Iggy had never hugged him with before. Iggy cared about him more than just a brother, they were twins, and they were inseparable. Forever. Tears rolled down Iggy's face and onto Lemmy's healing body, Lemmy trying to hug back, his tears falling freely as well, the trauma being too much for him to bear,his emotions finally surfacing.

Bowser watched as the two boys hugged each other, the reunion rather touching his old heart. Bowser would not call the others in just yet, Lemmy needed peace, but he deserved to know how he had got from there to here. "Lemmy, I need to ask you something," The father said, sitting down opposite Iggy. "I need you to tell me why you did what you did."

Lemmy looked at his father with a feared look, a shadow passing across his face as he remembered those moments where he had thought he had achieved peace. "I-I...I was alone-no hope of surviving, and I was let with my thoughts, and I've been growing closer to depression for years, and then Roy- he did that to me, and I couldn't feel pain. I could only feel at peace as I-I-I"

"Lemmy, I know, I understand," Bowser whispered, kissing his son on the forehead. "Now, I was lucky to have found you. Larry had seen Roy do this stuff and he got to me before Roy did. I managed to get to you just in time."

"A second later and you- and I would be alone," Iggy whimpered, a feeling of horror washing over the inventor. "You felt alone Lemmy, but without you, I feel alone."

And then Lemmy realized something. He had a reason to live, his reason, his way of being useful, was keeping Iggy from being alone. It was then that he had realized their twin bond ran deeper than that, and that there was something more. Lemmy smiled, and brought Iggy into another hug. "What happened after I was brought here?" He asked mid-hug.

Bowser looked slightly unable to answer the question so Iggy did it for him. "After we got you here, everyone wanted to see if you were okay, and then-"

"What?" Lemmy asked.

"You died," Iggy said tearfully, only just managing to choke out the sentence. "We only just revived you. And then Roy came, and Roy was punished. He now goes first instead of sixth in our Mario battles. He was stripped of his War Captain title, and he was grounded for two months. Dad blasted him out of the hospital with a fire ball."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Iggy," Lemmy whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get away from Roy and help you," Iggy whimpered.

"I'll never leave you again Iggy."

"I'm making sure not to leave you again Lemmy."

They both shared another hug, and the last of Lemmy's depression disappeared. He felt happy, and most importantly, at peace. The two brothers looked at their father who was watching from the corner, tears falling from his eyes. "It's just so emotional!"

Lemmy and Iggy never left each other's sides from that day on, and Lemmy became so much more cheerful, Iggy becoming so much more brotherly, and they were at peace with each other, and at peace with life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This story was deep, and it is actually backstory for my Lemmy character from 'LOTK: Torn Away.' Why'd you think they got together so quickly. Please review and I will se ya next time.**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
